Starting Over
by WolfInTheClouds
Summary: Draco Malfoy wishes to leave the Death Eaters. What will he do when his wish comes true. Along the way he meets a girl who he thinks he is falling in love with. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

B-mmp, B-mmp, B-mmp… shaking in fear, Draco Malfoy opened the great iron door that lead to the meeting room. He knew he was going to get in trouble for being late, even if it was by only four minutes. Even though he didn't want to go to the meeting, he knew either Voldemort or his father would kill him if he didn't.

"Ahhhh… Draco you made it. I was wondering if you were coming." Voldemort paused. "Come, sit. We were just discussing Hogwarts. Speaking of which, how is your schooling going? Good, I hope?" 'I need to know if he is strong enough for the task I'm going to give him.' Voldemort thought.

"Very good, sir. I am sorry I'm late, my Lord. It won't happen again." Draco apologized taking a seat by his father. Lucius gave his son an evil glare.

"Draco, please show us what you are learning at Hogwarts. I pray your professors have taught you well." Voldemort insisted.

'Why the hell does he care about my schooling?' Draco thought, nevertheless Draco rose from his seat and answered his 'Lord' "Yes, sir."

"Wormtail, would you help young Mr. Malfoy in his demonstration?" Voldemort smirked. Wormtail's eyes grew wide in fear. Still, he obeyed his master. "You may begin, Draco."

Draco's hand made his wand noticeably shiver. 'I don't want this. I wish there was some place I can go and be from _him._' Draco thought closing his eyes for a moment. Draco then held his wand up to Wormtail. Still shaking, Draco closed his eyes and wished for that safe place where Voldemort can't find him ever. Draco's wand then released itself from his hand and rose above him. The wand glowed a beautiful baby blue aura. The aura then engulfed Draco lifting him in the air.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Lucius yelled at his son.

"I- I don't- know." Draco shouted back. Voldemort's eyes widen in shock. He had no idea what was going on. Draco then vanished without a trace along with his wand. Draco ended up in a portal of a defiant blue and pink mixture. After a few seconds in the portal and freaking out, Draco saw a bright light. The light swallowed him, making him end up in a hole. "Bloody hell, what just happened?"

"Well for starters how 'bout you sitting on me. By the way I hope you could remove your rump off my back." A feminine voice said, scaring the shit out of Draco. Draco looked below him to find a young girl who looked about sixteen with long black hair with chocolate brown eyes glaring up at him. Draco figured she was Asian, maybe Japanese but apparently she could speak really good English.

Draco immediately jumped up off the girl and helped her up. "Sorry about that. I was just transported here by a blue light."

"What?" the girl whispered but she realized they were still in the 'hole'. "Come with me." She demanded as she threw her large yellow bag over to the top of the 'hole'. She lifted herself up the side and threw her legs over. Getting out she bent over, lending the strange boy a hand with a smile. Draco took hold of her hand and hoisted himself up the side as well.

When they were both out of the 'hole', Draco realized they were in a well."By the way my name is Draco Malfoy." He said politely.

"Name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She said as she turned to the blonde-headed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

"Where am I?" Draco asked looking at the world around him. He knew he was definitely not in London anymore.

"Um… well you're probably not going to believe this but you're in Feudal Japan." Kagome said slowly.

Draco turned to face her, "You must be daft? I can't be here, it's not possible."

'_Daft? That's English, specifically British I believe.' _Kagome thought, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but you are."Kagome said noticing something ominous emanating off Draco. Kagome also noticed Inuyasha coming into view. Inuyasha, however, didn't like what he saw. He glared at the boy Kagome was with. Normally he would have attacked, but he _seemed _human. "Oh Inuyasha, this is Draco Malfoy. He is from London in my time. Right?"

"Yeah." Draco said looking over Inuyasha's form. He thought he was going mad. '_Dog ears and amber eyes? There's no way that's human. It's official I am completely insane' _

Inuyasha still glaring at him, "Come on, Kagome, the others are waiting on you." Inuyasha walking off in the village's direction.

"Draco, what are you waiting for? Let's go, I want to introduce you to the others." Kagome said grabbing his arm and linking it with her own.

Draco started to blush, but when Inuyasha stared at him from behind his shoulder Draco went pale if that's possible. "Um… Kagome, I don't think you should be around me. I mean I'm now a hunted man. There are bad people looking for me because I ran away. Well not technically, you see I was transported here by my wand and-." Draco started to confess.

"What do you mean 'wand'? Are you a wizard or something?" Kagome interrupted.

"Well, yes. I can understand if a muggle like you doesn't believe me." Draco said sheepishly.

"Two things: one- what the hell is a muggle, two- look around you, do you think I don't believe in impossible things?" Kagome said leading Draco to the village. "Will believe me when I say I'm a time-traveling priestess who goes around killing demons in search of an ancient jewel and its shards?" Kagome countered.

"The answer to question #1: a muggle is a non-magical person. #2: after what I have seen today, I would think that my telling you I'm a wizard would not faze you in the least. #3: Why not? Just tell me this Kagome explain to me why you're here, how you 'time-travel', and tell me why I'm here." Draco explained.

"Sure, but later, I want to introduce you to the others. Ok, that is Sango the demon-slayer with her two-tailed cat, Kirara. That pervert over there is Miroku the monk who is not pure in the least. That is Shippo, he is a fox demon. Kaede seems to be gone, but she is a… experienced priestess." Kagome said giggling. She whispered to Draco, "She is really aged."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said slowly, not sure what to think of this new odd group of people. For some reason, he only felt safe around Kagome; maybe it was her being the only normal-looking one aside from the revealing uniform she wore? Anyway he greeted them like the gentleman he was raised to be. '_Ok, I'm surrounded by demons and humans who hang out with demons, stuck in an alternate universe in Japan's past. Now I'm positive that I have gone bloody mad.' _Draco thought with a debate growing inside his mind whether to freak out and try to leave or to stay and learn more of this place.

"Well I suppose you want to know how you got here and what is going on. Come with me." Kagome said leading Draco out of the hut and brought him to the sacred tree. She figured it was the quietest place in the village. Draco was still not sure why he trusted a muggle to help him in his current situation, but she was the best help he had at the time. She explained how she got there, her task, Naraku, the Shikon jewel, how she broke it, everything. Draco was beginning to ask himself, '_If this all happened to an everyday-schoolgirl, what would happen to a pureblooded wizard like me in this era?'_

While Kagome was explaining everything to Draco, the rest of the group was left alone in utter silence. They were completely shocked at how suddenly there was someone from Kagome's time who she didn't even know just up and appeared in front of them. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome brought a new-comer to the village, and was angry that he came through the well. Inuyasha was furious when she led Draco to the sacred tree, their tree. Sango and Miroku didn't seem to have a problem with Draco. Actually they were pleased with the new guy taking Kagome's attention away from Inuyasha; they figured it would up Inuyasha's game and tell Kagome he loved her already. If that tactic didn't work, Sango and Miroku had other plans for the three that were sure to come out and play eventually. Shippo and Kirara really didn't care who ended up with whom. They were too busy rummaging through Kagome's signature yellow over-stuffed backpack for Shippo's candy and Kirara's fish snacks.

"So that's how this all came to be. Now for your question on how YOU got here, honestly I have no clue, but I think it might have some connection with you being a wizard. If you don't mind would you tell me what you did before you came here?" Kagome asked.

"I was in my manor during a… meeting, and my boss asked me to show him what I have been learning at Hogwarts, it's a school for wizards and witches. Anyway I did as I was told and was about to cast a new Defense against the Dark Arts charm when I was thinking to myself. I was wishing for a sanctuary, a place where my boss can't find me. I am completely terrified of my boss, everyone in the wizarding world is afraid of him. But anyway, after I completed my thoughts, my wand went berserk and teleported me into that well. That's when I apparently landed on top of you." Draco explained choosing his words wisely. He knew not to speak of Voldemort to a muggle.

"I see. Perhaps your wand reacted to your request in finding a place to hide from your boss. That's why you are here. Your wand must think this is your sanctuary, 500 years into Japan's past. Your wand believes your boss can't find you here, if you believe that too maybe your boss won't be able to find you. I mean it's pretty impossible to find someone who is in the past, right?" Kagome figured, laughing at the last remark.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't seem to find the right inspiration for this chapter. Anyway, I know that Draco is COMPLETELY ooc now but if things go according to plan, you will find out later why. Please review you guys cuz your reviews make me feel inspired and I write quicker that way because I know there are people who actually want to read what I write. Happy New Year's Eve and Happy Holidays to all my readers and their families!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

CRASH... "Where is he, Lucius?" Voldemort bellowed as he threw another plate of assorted nosh (food) at his loyal follower.

"I-I-I don't know, my lord." Lucius peeped out in fear of the Dark Lord's wrath.

Voldemort strode toward Lucius with wand in hand. "Tell me! Where in God's name has your damned son run off to?" He said as Voldemort put his wand to Lucius' temple in threat.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I don't know." quivered Draco's father.

"Then tell me where he might have gone. There is absolutely no way he can just up and disappear with that light. Now can he?" Voldemort said calmly.

Meanwhile back in the happy semi-safe era

"So, I'm allowed to stay here with you and your friends, Kagome?"

"Of course, Draco. I mean, you came from the Modern Day London. You don't know how you came here, and you are a wizard. My friends won't mind with the exception of Inuyasha." Kagome laughed. "Don't worry about him though; he's never liked having new friends."

'_Friends?' _Draco thought as he internally blushed.

"Anyway, Draco, why don't you tell me about being a wizard in London?" Kagome asked seeing as she was very interested in the English boy. (A/N: actually Kagome is suppose to be around 16 while Draco is 17 in my story so she can't really call him a boy.)

"I usually just faff about in the mansion I live in. I've wanted to be an outdoors person but never got around to it. On an occasion, my…boss wants me to run a… an errand for him." Draco explained.

"Oh? What's your boss like?"

"He's… uh…" Draco started but got interrupted by Sango.

"Hey Kagome! Come on, we got a demon on the loose!" Sango yelled out to her best friend.

"Coming! Come on Draco. You get to see real demon battles first-hand." Kagome motioned for Draco to come along.

"So, the Malfiot (A/N: supposed to be a mix of Malfoy and idiot) is coming along?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Draco to keep a good distance away from Kagome.

"Yes. Inuyasha, it's Draco and I would appreciate it if you stopped glaring at him. He's my friend and you will not act like a savage dog with rabies. Geez and you wonder why Kikyo left you." Kagome said grabbing Draco's hand and leading them back to the village.

Inuyasha stood frozen to his place in his forest with a gapped mouth. Inuyasha then swore he would kill Draco Malfoy for taking Kagome and his pride.

Back in the village, the rest of the gang were getting loaded up and ready for battle.

"Sango, what kind of demon is it?" asked Kagome.

"It's a ghost demon." Answered Sango.

"Didn't we already have that kind of episode?"

"No, we had demon ghosts and just plain ghosts (Kagome's time early episode), but never ghost demons. You know Rumiko Takahashi, our creator, canceled that episode from both manga and anime. Remember?"

"Ooooohhhh… O_o"

Draco looked at the two girls as if they came from Planet Snorlax (A/N: Pokemon!)

"Well even if this is a ghost demon, we'll kick its supernatural tooshie. Right guys?" Kagome pep-talked her team of friends.

Draco laughed. He actually laughed! Draco Malfoy didn't chuckle darkly or cackle. He was laughing a happy laugh. A laugh that only a truly happy and trustingly good person would ever laugh. For Draco Malfoy was turning over a new leaf. Draco was sure that Voldemort or any other evil could find him.

The gang set off on their journey after picking up Inuyasha, still frozen to his spot in the forest. They didn't know that an evil that we all know too well was watching their every move.

_'So the boy is a wizard from…London? Wherever that is. Hmmm… the boy has much potential. I need to find his master and… make friends.' _Thought a hidden evil from his refuge in the trees masking the scent.

A/N: There you have it! Third chapter of this fic and I know that Draco is getting OOC, but come on guys. You know that he only acted like that cuz he was afraid of Voldemort, so of course he would act nicer if Draco knew that the Dark Lord can't kill him when he is in the Feudal Era. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Everyone knows that the more reviews the faster you get a new chapter. Plus it helps me get the ideas flowing and makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm sosososososososososo sorry for not updating in forever! I am not dead; I just didn't have any inspiration for writing this. Who am I kidding? I was just being LAZY. Anyway its summer vacation so I will be updating much more. On with the story!

After the gang defeated the ghost demon, Kagome noticed that Draco was missing. She told him to wait for them to finish off the demon. Of course he protested saying he could handle himself, but gave up after Kagome gave him an evil look.

During the commotion, Draco noticed a few stray demons that seemed to be with the ghost demon. He decided he could take on a few demons, who cared there were five demons and only one of him? Turns out he should care; even after all of his charms and spells he pulled on the demons, he couldn't defeat the last two. Now he wished he listened in Professor Slughorn's classes. Just as he was about to surrender (a/n: Malfoy's don't surrender) a glowing pink arrow shot straight by him and purified one of the demons. Claws came after the last one destroying it. Draco looked behind him only to see Kagome with a worried look on her face and Inuyasha.

"Draco, are you alright?" Kagome said while bending down beside him checking him for wounds.

"I'm fine, Kagome. No need to worry. I was just outnumbered that's all." Draco said trying to calm her down.

"It's easy to be outnumbered when you're a zero." Inuyasha mumbled; Draco catching it.

"Numpty." Draco called Inuyasha in defense. (A/N: who ever guesses what a numpty is gets a cookie!)

"What was that?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Inuyasha stop provoking him." Kagome nagged him.

Draco smiled as if he won the war and the girl.

'Whoa, wait, won the girl? Do…do I like Kagome? No, I couldn't I've only known her for a few hours how could I like her?' Draco questioned himself.

"What are we going to do with the remains of this demon?" Miroku asked.

"Oh please allow me." Draco said walking over to the dead carcass with his wand out. "Scruge." With that said the ectoplasm of the ghost vanished.

Everyone stood in awe.

~Back at Kaede's~

Kagome and Draco were alone for the time so Kagome asked him some questions.

"Draco, I watched you fight those demons. If I had any doubt that you were a wizard in my mind, it's gone. You fought well for your first time fighting demons. There was one spell that you did that caught my attention. I believe you called it 'Immobulus'. (A/n: real spell.)

"Oh that spell? Well it is used to render the opponent immobilized."

"Can you show me?" Kagome asked probably pushing her luck.

Draco smiled and answered her with a delighted 'sure'.

He showed her by using a squirrel as his dummy. Kagome was amazed by his power, and then something struck on her mind.

"Draco, since I'm a priestess; I have magical powers. Do you think I could have a wand of my own?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great, so we can go back to our time and get me a wand in Diagon Ally! You can help me with spells, and I can be a witch and a priestess at the same time!" Kagome said all excited until Draco popped her happy bubble.

"Kagome I don't think that's a good idea. There aren't priestesses in our time anymore. Do you know how much danger that would put you in if anyone found out that you were one? There are bad people in the wizarding world, Kagome; I don't want you to be a part of that evil. It's not all fun and games. There is a war going on and it would not be a good time to bring a priestess into the mix. After damned Potter kills Voldemort, then I will take you to Diagon Ally as much as you want, I might even get you enrolled into my school, Hogwarts. Okay?" Draco explained with much worry behind his words.

"Okay, I understand…who are Potter and Voldemort? What started the war?" Kagome asked with much interest into his world.

Draco sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.' After explaining his world's chaos to her, Draco realized it was getting late.

"Kagome, how am I going to get home? I know it's getting late."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I was hoping you were going to stay with us. Well I guess you can try the well maybe it will notice that you are from England and take you there." Kagome suggested.

"Would you come with me?" Draco suddenly asked.

Kagome gleamed at the question then she remembered, "What about the war?"

"I doubt that a quick moment around Malfoy Manor will cause any uprising."

"I don't know Draco; I mean we have a mission. We have to defeat the evil in this world before it gets to ours." Kagome countered.

"Please Kagome. It won't take more than half an hour."

"Oh all right. Just promise nothing bad will happen."

"I promise nothing bad will happen." Draco swore.

Kagome said her goodbyes to the group and explained she wouldn't be gone for long. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. He was taking refuge away from the others glaring holes into Draco's head. Kagome and Draco left for London while Inuyasha was debating in his head if the boy was a good thing or bad.

All of a sudden, two miniature figures of Inuyasha's self appeared upon his shoulders; one with a halo and the other with red horns.

"Now Inuyasha, you must understand that she is not cheating on you with that boy for two reasons. #1: you two are not together. #2: She has the right to like either you or him." His angel self said.

"But did you see the way he was looking at her? That was pure lust in his eyes. Plus, Kagome is ours. Why do you think she always got mad at him for going off to see Kikyo? By the way man, what the hell were you thinking when you fell for Kikyo?" His devil self said.

"Okay I got to stop eating ramen. It's making me crazy, but still you guys have good points. Kagome and I aren't together, but I do love her. What I saw in the kid's eyes was lust; I agree with you on the Kikyo issue, but she is gone and I am free to love Kagome. I guess I just hate that Malfoy kid because he is taking Kagome away from me. I just can't stand the thought of losing her! Damn it!" Inuyasha punched at the tree he was perched on causing it to quake. "What to do about him is the question now." Inuyasha suddenly grew an evil smirk.

~Near the Well~

"I'm not sure how this will work out. Draco, you will probably need to hold onto me for this to work." Kagome said extending her hand to him.

Draco took her hand without fail. He took note that her hands were smooth and warm.

"Ready?" asked Kagome.

Draco nodded and jumped in when she counted to three. Jumping into the Bone Eater's well together, Draco and Kagome were surrounded in a familiar shiny blue light. After a few seconds in the light their feet touched solid ground. Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see a dark sky.

"Draco, are we in London?" Kagome asked.

"I think so" Draco answered. "I wonder where in London though." Helping Kagome out of the well, he looked around only to find that he was in the ally by Ollivander's wand shop. How ironic. "Well, I know where we are. Kagome, looks like you get your wand."

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Yep, the wand shop is right over there." Draco answered pointing over to a building across the busy street. "Before we go, I want you to stay close. I don't want you to get lost, or worse, someone finds out about you."

"Okay." Kagome said clinging to Draco's arm to Draco's unknown delight.

Draco held her close to be sure not to lose her as they walked over to Ollivander's shop. Little did they know a pair of grayish-blue eyes were watching them intently.

Walking into the wand shop, Draco and Kagome were greeted by the different aromas of woods, boxes, and dust.

"Ollivander! Are you here?" Draco called out.

"Draco Malfoy…is that you?" an Ollivander asked coming from behind his desk.

"Yeah, I need you to help Kagome find a wand." Draco requested.

Ollivander smirked at the scene before him. "Ahh… young love. I remember those days. It's so nice of you to help your girlfriend, Draco. What can I do for you, my dear?"

Blushing at how Mr. Ollivander misunderstood their relationship, Kagome answered, "I would like a wand, please."

Ollivander was looking closely at Kagome, determining what type of wand she would need. "Come over here." He said motioning over to a shelf near him. He pulled out a dusty velvet box from the near middle shelf. Opening the lid, Kagome looked at the contents in awe.

Handing Kagome the wand, "Try it out. Just flick your wrist." Ollivander ordered.

Kagome took the wand into her hand as power surgered though her body. Twisting her wrist quickly, a bright pink light slithered its way out of the wand only to be shot back into the dark brown wand.

"Ahh, yes. 9 and ½ inches, hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core. Ironic, seeing as how, if I'm not mistaken, that is the exact wood and core Mr. Malfoy's wand is made of."

Draco pulled out his wand from under his cloak (AN: when did he get his cloak? Oh that's right he was wearing it when he went to the meeting with Voldy. I'm the author I can do what I want!) "It's the same wand except mine is 10 inches."

'_Seems these two were meant for each other. How romantic."_

AN: okay how was that? Worth the wait I hope. I promise I'm going to be updating a lot more often. By the way I have made a YouTube channel and have posted a few videos (About 6 when this chapter was posted). go to youtube and search 'wolfintheclouds' . Its my username. I hope you like my stories and videos. Also I will be making cosplay videos ASAP which would be as soon as I get my cosplay things together. And when I am older or my mom lets me get my hair cut short enough to make Naruto spikes. I don't know why she won't let me now. Mothers… what can you do?

Ja Ne!


End file.
